Pour les yeux d'une déesse
by Deamon B
Summary: Certaine chose on changée et d'autres restes normales...sinon où serait le plaisir de l'aventure?
1. Chapter 1

(PS : Voldemort et mort et Drago a réintégré l'école)

-Ah, une nouvelle année commence !

-Ouais super !

-Aller Ron, arrête de râler bon sang ! Ça te changera un peu…

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla bien loin pour rejoindre son cours d'arithmancie :

-Et ben ! Ça a l'air de te faire de l'effet ! Lui dit Harry en lui donna une tape dans le dos

Ron s'était légèrement relevé et avait tout autant rosi.

Il montèrent à la tour d'astronomie et grimpèrent l'escalier qui était toujours aussi long. Arrivé enfin en haut, Harry poussa la porte du cours de divination, une forte odeur de Xérès lui monta alors au nez :

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, je vous ai…

-Vu arriver dans votre boule de cristal.

-Comment avez-vous deviné Mr Potter ?

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me la dis. Répondit il en montrant fièrement son petit doigt.

-Je ne ressent pas d'onde… dit elle en s'approchant de la main de son élève.

-Euh…c'est normal, il ne me donne qu'une révélation par jour, il n'est pas encore assez entraîné ! Dit Harry avec un air moqueur.

-Et bien votre devoir sur toute l'année sera de l'entraîner et de nous faire une démonstration à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Elle leur tourna le dos sans lui donner une chance de répondre et Harry regarda Ron en lui chuchotant :

-Arrête de te marrer !

-J'peux pas !

-Pff

-T'est vraiment trop…

-Alors là !

Ron continua à rire et ils allèrent s'installer dans le fonds de la salle. Les autres élèves arrivait au fur et a mesure.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur Trelawney prit la parole :

-Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en cette nouvelle année sans tourment car le Mage Noir a était supprimé…mais bref passons. Je voulais vous annoncer aussi une grande nouvelle…

-(Ron en chuchotant a Harry et imitant la voix de son professeur) Je ne vous ai que pour le début de l'année et j'en suis navrée… (Reprenant sa voix) mais non madame, ce n'est pas grave !

Harry pouffa de rire et reporta son attention sur Trelawney car elle venait de dire son prénom :

-Harry Potter a développé un don de voyance !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Ron recommença à rire à pleins poumons. Le brun rougit et desserra légèrement sa cravate. Le professeur dit alors qu'il aller essayer de le développer et qu'il ferai une démonstration à la fin de l'année.

Ron n'en pouvait plus et le cours commença. Elle leur avait redonnée a faire le cour avec la boule de cristal : encore une fois il s'endormirent a moitié essayant de comprendre les volute de fumée qui s'amusé a tournoyer :

-Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Harry

-Non…mais t'a qu'a demander a ton petit doigt.

-Ah ah, même pas marrant…aller arrête avec ça.

-Ben écoute, franchement, tu sais très bien que Trelawney t'aurais cru, alors…ben voila…t'avais qu'a faire attention.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley un peu de silence s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Ron reprirent leur contemplation jusqu'à la divine sonnerie.

Ils descendirent pour retrouver Hermione en cours d'histoire de la magie, commune avec les Serpentard :

-Super, v'la les ver de terre ! dit Ron avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Eh ben alors Weasley, t'es pas content de nous revoir ? Dit Drago avec son sourire diabolique (mdr)

Il partit suivi de Crabbe et Goyle :

-Même si vous savez qui est mort, il se permet encore de se pavaner comme un paon…et vas y que je te fais des réflexions par-ci par-là…Espèce de…

-Ron ! Cria Hermione indignée

-Mais Mione…

-Arrête, quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne vaut plus rien, il se calmera…

-Mais bien sûr…

-Tu verras.

Ils rentrèrent alors en cours après avoir attendu que le professeur Binns leurs est ouvert la porte, après être passé a travers.

L'heure se passa comme d'habitude, bien soporifique pour tout le monde sauf pour Hermione qui répondait à toutes les questions que le professeur posait. Le seul changement que tous remarquèrent était l'interrogation surprise à la fin cour. Quand la cloche sonna, le professeur leur annonça que ça sera comme ça toutes les semaines. Des protestations fusèrent de tout côté, sauf Hermione qui se disait que c'était une bonne résolution.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était occupé à se dire bonjour, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille au soir, trop occupés à faire la fête pour cette nouvelle année.

Hermione retrouva Ginny et elles se racontèrent leurs vacances.

Ron appris écoutant d'une oreille distraite mais attentive quand même qu'Hermione avait revue Krum et qu'elle avait passé une bonne semaine à visiter la Bulgarie.

Ginny quand a elle était passée d'aventure en aventure plus ou moins belliqueuses.

Ron était outré par les propos de sa sœur et faillit s'étrangler avec son poulet et ses frites, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa sœur des vacances mais a chaque fois, elle disait qu'elle était avec des copines. Hermione le regarda entrain de s'étouffer et détourna son regard pour le reporter sur Ginny. Harry tapa violemment dans son dos et Ron recracha sans élégance, ce qui écoeura bien Parvati et Lavande qui quittèrent la table illico presto en émettant des cris d'horreur.

Ron retrouva sa couleur normale et Harry lui demanda si tout allait bien pendant 5 minutes.

Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione vient leur dire qu'ils avaient le cours d'enchantement dans 15 minutes, le temps pour eux d'aller chercher leurs affaires.

Ils montèrent en quatrième vitesse, Hermione les attendant en bas devant le grand escalier. Quand ils furent redescendus, ils virent Hermione déjà plongé dans ses bouquins. Après deux minutes, elle releva la tête et leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Elle empoigna Ron et la bandoulière du sac de Harry après avoir remis soigneusement ses livres en place. Elle monta les deux étages et se postèrent devant la porte :

-C'est bien, on a encore 5 minutes.

-Quoi ! Mais tu aurais pu attendre qu'on est fini de bien manger, tu sais qu'il me faut mon quart d'heure de digestion !

-Oui, d'accord, j'aurai pu, mais vu comment tu t'étrangler, tu n'as pas du manger grand-chose.

-Et ben…si quand même.

-Et ben t'as cinq minutes pour digérer.

Ron s'assit a côté d'Hermione et Harry s'adossa au mur d'en face, un livre sur les genoux. Ron souffla et Drago et sa bande arriva. Celui-ci s'adressa à Ron :

-Alors Weasley, tu fais la manche ?

-Oh toi !

-Ron !

-Alors lève toi, défends toi ! Tu vas te faire diriger par une sang de bourbe ?

-La ferme Malefoy ! répondit Hermione toujours le nez dans son livre

-Oh oh, tu crois que c'est en restant le nez dans ton livre que tu vas me faire peur Granger !

-Parfaitement. Dit elle sur un ton calme.

-Et peux tu me dire comment ?

-Tu verras ça dans…2heures. Pendant le cours de potions…tu seras sur ce que l'on appelle ton Royal Popotin.

Drago lui adressa une grimace qui devait être un sourire et partit quelques mètres plus loin pour parler tranquillement.

Mc Gonagall arriva et ouvrit la porte et fît rentrer les premiers élèves qui attendaient à la porte.

Le trio s'installa dans le milieu de la salle et étala leurs affaires. Ron se mit à côté d'Hermione et Harry monta juste au dessus d'eux. Les autres s'installèrent au fur et a mesure qu'ils arrivaient. Quand Mc Gonagall ferma la porte, elle se tourna vers les élèves présents et s'adressa à Drago :

-Mr Malefoy…

-Oui madame ? répondit t'il avec une voix douce.

-Veuillez vous avancer et venir vous asseoir à côté de Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi Mr Malefoy ? Vous oseriez contredire un professeur ?

-Non madame.

-Alors…exécution.

Drago rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'il avait sortit et les posa à deux ou trois mètres de Harry. Mc Gonagall dit, sans relever la tête :

-A côté de Mr Potter…pas a dix kilomètres, il n'a pas la peste tout de même.

-Qui sait ?

-La ferme Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.

-Mr Potter, ne vous y mettait pas non plus.

-Oui madame. Répondit t'il en serrant les dents et avec un léger rictus.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Drago qui rapprochait ses affaires mais qui restait a une distance suffisante.

Le cours commença et, bien évidemment, exercices en binômes.

Les essais furent désastreux et malgré les effort de Hermione et de leur chère professeur, Harry et Drago a eux deux faillirent faire flamber toute la salle. Goyle ayant évité de justesse un jet de flamme qui lui brûler le haut de ses cheveux et lui donna une magnifique raie couleur entrecôte cramée.

La fin du cours sonna et Harry et Drago était à bout de souffle. Le cours d'après était celui de potions, comme prédit par Hermione.

Drago et compagnie arriva en dernier.

C'est le beau blond qui passa en dernier la porte et, alors qu'il s'était retourné pour fermer la porte, il entendit un Drago assez strident qui ne ressemblait pas a la voix de Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bijour…Bon ben je remercie tout ce qui ont au moins lu mon histoire mais je remercie plus particulièrement **_Melissandre_** parce qu'elle m'a laissée une reviews et elle m'a mise dans ses favoris !

Voila, en espérant avoir plus de reviews la fois prochaine…je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment !

Quand la cloche sonna, la première personne à sortir fût Drago, avec une expression de colère intense sur le visage. Rangeant doucement leurs affaires pour admirer le spectacle, Ron et Harry avaient du mal à se retenir de rire, mais un certain respect antérieur à cet événement les mettait quand même mal à l'aise.

Hermione les réprimanda un peu et sortit de la salle en vitesse.

Quand le dîner arriva, tout les regard des 7ième années de Gryffondor se tournait vers Drago qui n'avait encore rien avalé avec Pansy a côté de lui qui le harceler de questions du style : « Ben alors mon Drago chou, qu'est ce qui va pas ? » « Mais qu'est ce qui va pas, dit le moi ! ».

Elle continua de lui poser les questions quand Drago lui balança un : « LA FERME » sonore et distinct. Sur ce, elle se calma d'un coup et vira au rouge brique alors que tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers elle. Drago se leva de table et tous chuchotèrent sur son passage. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard et ils se mirent à rire. Le blond les regarda d'un air méprisant et sortit en claquant les portes.

Une demi heure après, tous ou presque sortirent de la salle sous le regard bienveillant du nouveau directeur qui paraissait presque aussi fou que le précédent : le professeur Darlikn. Il souria a la pensée que son élève de Serpentard pouvait être tourmenté pour une … si petite chose.

Enfin, si petite chose qui pouvait en tourmenter plus d'un, surtout le pauvre garçon qui avait une grande estime de cette personne qui venait de le lâcher d'un coup, de la même manière que tout les autres d'ailleurs.

Une colère sombre l'enveloppa alors, un sentiment de torpeur par la même occasion.

Allongé sur son lit, il regardait le plafond de son baldaquin quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées :

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est moi !

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, sans que rien n'entre apparemment. Une sensation de froid arriva jusqu'à Drago qui était toujours allongé. Un rire sonore sortit du vide et un cri digne des plus grand film d'horreur surgit lui aussi de nulle part ainsi que quelques mots :

_Toi aussi…toi aussi…_

Drago voulu se relever mais il sentit comme des liens qui le retenait, alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Un couteau ou un truc du même genre sortit de la où venait la voix, Drago prit peur et… Un grand vide.

Il se réveilla en sueur, regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était tombé de son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-Qui c'est ? demanda Drago d'une vois très mal assurée

-C'est moi !

-Qui ça moi ?

-Blaise !Drago, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pour Rogue que tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Allez, laisse moi entrer !

-Oui…oui, vas y, entre. Dit il en se relevant.

Blaise ouvrit la porte et la referma :

-Ben alors ? Y se passe quoi ? T'es tout blanc !

-Rien, c'est pas grave…dis moi, y'a personne qui est rentré dans ma chambre ?

-A par Pansy qui tambourinait comme une malade à ta porte pour avoir, je cite : « des explications sur ton comportement pendant le dîner… ». De plus je tenais à te féliciter. Ah oui, elle tapait tellement fort a la porte, qu'on la attachée sur une chaise, mais je crois que maintenant elle doit s'être délivrer…

-Pourquoi tu voulais me féliciter ?

-Ben comment tu la rembarrer, tout le monde vous regardez et toi, t'es partit en héros… Et Pansy qui te criait après, t'avais pas l'air d'entendre d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, tu l'as laissé plantée là, et c'était merveilleux…a par qu'elle est venu pleurer dans mes bras après, sur ce coup là, j'te remercie pas.

Drago était tout sourire mais abandonna rapidement le cour de la conversation et repensa a la voix : _Toi aussi…Toi aussi…_

« Moi aussi, moi aussi de quoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Moi aussi de quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Perdu dans ses pensée, il se réveilla doucement alors que Blaise parlait tout seul expliquant que sa dernière conquête, qui pour finir n'était pas comme il l'imaginais, il l'avait jeté comme un vieux Kleenex usagé (la délicatesse des garçons…).

Quand ils eurent fini de papoter sur leur dernière copine et comment elles étaient, ils sortirent de la chambre et Pansy se jeta littéralement au cou de Drago en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas mais celui–ci la repoussa d'un geste brusque en lui disant de lui lâcher les basket pendant le reste de sa vie parce qu'elle commençait a lui taper sur le système et qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, ni qu'elle était sa mère. Il continua sa route alors que Pansy était à genou en plein milieu du couloir en train de pleurer toute seule. Tout le monde la regardait mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la tignasse blonde qu'elle distinguer dans le peu de clarté des torches accrochées aux murs, qui s'éloignait doucement suivit d'un rire sonore.

Au bout de 10min, elle se releva enfin et rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'était tout autant l'air aux disputes, entre Hermione et Ron :

-Mais c'est pas difficile de ne pas lire un parchemin tout haut quand il y a du monde autour qui essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose !

-Mais enfin, t'as qu'à pas m'écouter ! Et ça ne sera pas la première fois ! Et d'ailleurs je ne parle pas tout haut !

-Comment ça je ne t'écoute jamais !Oh puis tu m'énerve !Comme toujours !

Harry qui lui avait fini ses devoirs depuis bien longtemps, les regardaient se disputer et avant que ça n'en vienne aux mains et aux ongles, décida d'intervenir :

-Bon les amoureux !Z'avait fini ? Vous êtes en train de fatiguer tout le monde a force de crier comme des cinglés !

-Déjà, nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! Répliqua Hermione, et prends soin de ma petite personne !

-Comment ça « prends soin de ma petite personne » ? Parce que tu aurais honte de sortir avec moi !

-Si tu continues comme ça, ça se pourrait bien !

-A parce que…Commença Ron d'un ton mielleux en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, si je te le demandais là, maintenant…tu serais d'accord ?

-Ah ça ! Sûrement pas !

Hermione remballa ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre, Harry qui regarda Ron s'asseoir, rapprocha son fauteuil de celui du roux et lui dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en lui donnant une vigoureuse tape dans le dos :

-C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau.

- Oh, Harry, franchement, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais t'auras d'autre occasion de lui redemander !

-Ben oui, mais si elle m'envoie promener a chaque fois…

-Mais t'inquiète paupiette, elle dira oui un jour où l'autre.

-Pffffffffffffff…

Harry lui retapa une dernière fois dans le dos et Ron se remit à sa lecture de parchemin, au bout de quelques minutes :

-T'es sur que tu peut pas lire sans parler ?

-Harry !

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

Ron le regarda d'un air qui en disait long et Harry attrapa un fou rire, il dû aller ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer quatre ou cinq bouffées d'air pour s'en remettre.

Le temps passa et la lumière que procurer la cheminée de la salle commune, commença à décliner tout doucement, le dernier élève alla se coucher, tout était maintenant calme dans la tour…Un ronflement sortit alors de la chambre des garçons, un « Neville » et un « chplouf » se fit entendre ainsi qu'un « rends moi mon oreiller ! »…

Tout était maintenant calme dans le château.

La pleine Lune qui avait pris la place du Soleil, veillait désormais sur la Terre.


	3. Chapter 3

Re, c'est moi ! lol. Je vous est manquer ? non direz t'on, que 3 reviews depuis le début…TT

Enfin bref, y'en a au moins deux qui me soutiennent ! merci a vous !

Donc ben **Melissandre **: ben fau pas rougir, c'est tout a fait normal. Pour la voix, ça va venir et pour Ron, ben…tu verra bien…

Et **miss Felton/Malfoy** : ça fait du plaisir de publier lol et comme j'ai dit au dessus, la suite sera…bien…mdr

Sur ce…Amusez-vous bien et laisser des reviews…svp !

pensée de Harry)

Le lendemain était un samedi. Flemmardise et fainéantise était au rendez parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Rien que le fait d'avoir l'idée de subvenir aux besoins de leurs corps, était une chose inconcevable.

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda son réveil, 8h30 du matin



Déjà ! A l'angoisse ! 8h30 ! Mais qu'elle semaine !C'est dur la reprise !J'veux plus aller en cours !Ouais mais en même temps…bon allez, un peu de courage ! J'suis crevé ! Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours le week-end ! Bon aller, je me retourne et je regarde si Ron est levé ! Enfin, ça m'étonnerai, bon, allez, on se retourne…un…deux…un…deux, un petit effort…aller, aller, aller…



BLAM !

-Hein, quoi qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda Ron à moitié réveillé

Harry était a terre, un jambe enfilé en dessous de son lit, un bras sur le haut de sa table de chevet qui retenait les lunettes, son autre bras, sur la tête, et son autre jambes sur la jambe qui était sous le lit. Voyant son ami bien arrangé, Ron éclata de rire, réveillant tout le monde au passage. Neville se retourna et tomba à son tour.

Après plus de 10 minutes de bataille de polochon et de remise en place de la chambre, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la grande salle. Tout les courageux qui avaient réussi a se lever au matin étaient tous la tête dans leur bol, les yeux moitié ouvert ou encore un avec de la confiture qui coulait de sa biscotte et qui retournait directement dans le pot. Alors que ça faisait 2min qu'ils étaient planter là, regardant où ils pouvaient s'asseoir tout en continuant leurs bêtises sans déranger personne. Quelqu'un bouscula Ron et Neville. Une tornade blonde qui marchait de-ci de-là lança un rapide pardon et s'accrocha de justesse à la table avant de se ramasser de tout son long sur le carrelage glacé.

Ron le regarda et se mît à rire tandis que Harry et les autres étaient devenus pâles. Ron ajouta :

-Ben qu'est ce que qui va pas ? Vous êtes blanc comme des c…

-Ron ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il va mal ?

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça n'est qu'une fouine !

-Ouais, ben fouine ou pas, j'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens dans la merde même si c'est Malefoy…Ron, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Harry se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et s'accroupit au niveau de la tête de Drago. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle avaient la tête tourné vers lui. Il prit son épaule et son T-shirt et tira pour le mettre sur le dos. Un filet de sang coulé sur ses lèvres et sa joue. Drago toussota et murmura quelque chose. Harry n'y comprenant rien s'approcha et écouta :

-Bel…Bel…Belrath…

-Qui est Belrath ?

-Belrath…Belrath Qu'est ce que tu attends Potter ?

-Attendre quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends Potter ? Ça fait des années que tu en rêves !

-…

-Frappe !

-Tu délires mon pauvre, je ne frapperai jamais un homme à terre même si c'est un ennemi.

Drago toussota de nouveau et recommença à dire Belrath.

Harry regarda de nouveau ses amis et ceux qui était en train de le regarder, mais reporta son attention sur Ron et Neville. Alors que Neville s'approchait, Ron commença à dire :

-Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Il t'a ridiculisé, traîné dans la boue, j'en passe et des meilleures et toi…Toi tu veux l'aider ?

-Mais Ron, tu m'énerves à la fin ! Mets tes préjugés et tes critiques de côté. Ça reste un être vivant quand même ! Et si tu ne veux pas m'aider… Je me passerai de tes services !

Le roux le regarda estomaqué et fît volte-face. Il bouscula Hermione au passage qui lui disait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs car en tant que préfet en chef et elle finit sa phrase par un juron. Ron voyait rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il sortit dans le froid matinal. Transporter Drago fut un dur labeur jusqu'à ce que Neville ai l'idée de le mettre dans un drap et de le transporter tel quel. Ça n'en fut pas plus simple. Seamus qui les avaient rejoint entre deux leur dit d'utiliser un sort de lévitation (comment il les prend pour des cons !). Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination après 10 minutes de marche. Seamus ouvrit la porte et ils déposèrent Drago sur un lit, donnant le temps à Seamus d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva en quatrième vitesse et leur demandant de repasser plus tard. Les 3 acolytes sortirent et Neville demanda à Harry :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Ron ?

-J'en sais rien du tout !

-Ben bon courage alors. Tu viens manger ?

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et fît non de la tête. Il partit alors vers le bureau du directeur.



Eh ben ! Quel début de journée ! Mais c'est qui Belrath ? J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Bon et moi je vais faire comment pour entrer dans ce fichu bureau ?

_La gargouille devant laquelle il était arrivé s'actionna d'elle-même._

Ah ben c'est bien !Bon aller, on prends l courage a deux mains et c'est partit !



Il arrivât devant l'immense porte du bureau et frappa deux fois. Un « entrez » sonore s'éleva alors du silence. Harry, plein de courage, poussa la lourde porte et entra.

Le professeur le regardait d'en dessous de ses grands sourcils grisonnant. Harry stoppa net, haletant, la baguette à la main. Le professeur lui fît signe de s'approcher. Harry s'assit et attendit, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette :

-Elle ne te servira a rien ici.

-Pardon ?

-Ta baguette.

Harry desserra sa poigne mais garda quand même la main dans sa poche :

-Je sais ce que tu as fait pour le Serpentard et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais je te demande : pourquoi la tu fait ?

-…

-Bien, est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Une phrase ou même un mot ?

Harry garda le secret du mot de peur que le professeur lui dise d'oublier et de passer à autre chose au cas où il y aurait un danger potentiel.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, le pauvre Harry n'avait plus rien à faire autant qu'il s'occupe à quelque chose d'intéressant…Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un avait frappé a la porte et que le professeur lui avait demandé de partir. Une main assez lourde se posa sur son épaule, ce qui ramena Harry a la réalité :

-Bonjour Hagrid. Dit Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, pourrais tu laisser le professeur et moi parler s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr Hagrid, au revoir Professeur.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et sortit.

Il erra quelque instant dans les couloirs et bouscula quelqu'un, sans se retourner, il fît un signe pour s'excuser et la personne lui lançant : une parole, ça ne tue personne !

Continuant à marcher, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il avait atterrie dans le parc, alors que le soir était tombé depuis longtemps. Un loup hurla à la pleine lune, à moins que ça ne soit un loup-garou, Harry eut une petite pensée pour Lupin et s'enfonça dans les abords de la forêt interdite sans sûrement s'en rendre compte.


End file.
